


She hates me not

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Police Captain Dinah Drake, arrow 7x02, some emotions, some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: you know in 7x2 where dinah is laurel's police detail. that was gay. they knew it. we knew it. i'm writing about it.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	She hates me not

Laurel's stupid heart fluttered when she looked up to see Dinah walked into her office. She stamped it down and mustered a condescending smile. 

"Dinah, what a pleasure." She hadn't meant to linger on the word 'pleasure' but her brain was getting harder to control the more time she spent with Dinah. 

Laurel allowed a small grin to filter through when she saw the other woman's throat bob as she swallowed. 

Now that her gaze was there, her whole body ached with the desire- no, the need- to suck marks into Dinah's neck. 

She forced her gaze back to her desk with difficulty. 

That seemed to snap them both out of whatever spell they were in and Dinah cleared her throat menacingly. 

"You need to stop ditching your security detail, Laurel." 

God her name sounded so good coming out of Dinah's mouth. She struggled to pull herself from her imagination, chastising herself for her lack of control. 

Dinah took her silence as disagreement and said, "The Longbow Hunters are already in the city and Diaz won't be far behind. Aren't you at all worried?" 

"He should be the one who's worried," Laurel replied. 

Dinah's eyes narrowed at that. "You're not planning on going after him, are you?" she asked. 

Laurel forced a laugh and said, "Of course not, don't be ridiculous." 

"You are a fucking terrible liar," Dinah said, taking a seat in the chair in front of Laurel's desk. 

Laurel sighed. "Don't you have a job to do?" she asked.

Dinah crossed her legs and leaned back. "I'm protecting the idiot of a D.A." she said, grabbing the newspaper from Laurel's desk and opening it. 

Always down for a challenge, Laurel said, "You really think you can keep track of me?"

Dinah didn't even look up from her newspaper as she said, "Well, they did make me Captain for a reason." 

Laurel chuckled. "Yeah, because everyone else was either corrupt or dead." 

Dinah rolled up the paper and smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Hey!" Laurel said, laughing. 

She hadn't laughed for real in a while. It was nice. 

\--------

Laurel tried to leave without Dinah noticing a few times. She didn't have anywhere to be, her “meeting” wasn’t until after work. But the idea of getting out and then just working calming in her office while Dinah searched for her was too good to pass up.

Sadly, she never succeeded. She even tried climbing out the bathroom window, but Dinah was there when she landed, arms crossed like she'd been waiting for hours. It was like she could read Laurel's mind. 

Things escalated until they were basically playing hide and seek in between work meetings. It was more fun than Laurel had had in years. 

Because of how much fun she was having, Laurel decided not to go to her less-than-legal meeting that night. She couldn't risk losing the fragile bond she and Dinah had formed. She'd finally found something more important than catching Diaz. 

Dinah followed Laurel back to her apartment in a police car. In normal circumstances it would have been somewhat disconcerting to know that she was being tailed as she drove, someone watching her every move. But, because it was Dinah, there was something fun about it. She did drive extra carefully thought. Wouldn't want Dinah to think she didn't care about the lives of pedestrians. 

Caring about what Dinah thought was an especially annoying part of this stupid little crush. 

Laurel got off her bike when she got home and turned to where Dinah had just parked. 

The other woman made no move to get out of her car, so Laurel crossed the street and tapped on the window. When Dinah rolled it down, Laurel asked, "Are you really going to sit out here all night?" Dinah nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What if you fall asleep?" Laurel asked.

Dinah scrunched up her face in annoyance and said, "I won't." 

Laurel rolled her eyes. Dinah had been awake all day, she surely wouldn't last the night.

Then her stupid, love-struck brain decided to make Dinah an offer. 

"Why don't you come sleep on my couch?" she asked. 

"Laurel..." Dinah started. 

Laurel cut her off before she could argue. 

"Have you ever seen a movie? The cops in the car always get killed. Always." The thought alone of losing Dinah brought tears to her eyes. She was glad it was dark so her pesky feelings weren't revealed. 

"I didn't think you cared, sweetheart," Dinah said as she got out of the car. 

"Don't call me that," Laurel grumbled. She didn't think her heart could take it if Dinah started calling her pet names. She was already in too deep as it was. 

They crossed the street and walked into Laurel's apartment building in a silence that should've been awkward, but it wasn't. 

Neither of them needed to say anything for them to decide to take the stairs. Elevators are steel death machines. You never know who's going to get in, and once they do, you're trapped. Taking the stairs was second nature for both of them. 

"This is me," Laurel whispered when they got to her door, trying to be courteous to her neighbors. 

Despite her bravado about Diaz, Dinah noticed that she had three different locks on her door. 

Dinah looked around Laurel's apartment as she stepped inside. There was barely any furniture- it was more of a safe-house than a home. Laurel was clearly ready to leave with moments notice.

Dinah looked up at a faint ringing sound. A bell had been attached above the door, probably to warn Laurel of any unwelcome visitors. 

Laurel gave her a tour, although it was mostly just all of the spots where guns were hidden. The apartment was a studio, so the tour didn't last all that long. 

Dinah was impressed by Laurel's preparations. She acted all confident and unworried, but it was becoming increasingly clear just how terrified she truly was. 

Dinah tried to argue against it when Laurel brought her a blanket and pillow. It was her job to stay awake. And she was excellent at her job. 

Laurel didn't even pretend to consider any of Dinah's arguments. "The bell will wake us up," she pointed out. 

Dinah decided to cut to the point. "I'm not going to fall asleep and let you sneak out to fight Diaz," she said. 

Laurel rolled her eyes and put the blanket down on the couch. "My window of opportunity ended hours ago. Diaz is safe and sound in his mansion by now," she said bitterly. 

Laurel took a seat on the couch, hoping to end the conversation, but Dinah wasn't giving up. She stayed standing, crossing her arms for effect. A small frown adorned her face when she said, "Why didn't you go after him? You totally had me in a false sense of security, you could've left at anytime." 

Laurel grinned. "I wouldn't dare risk the wrath of Dinah Drake," she said dramatically. 

Dinah rolled her eyes, but the effect was ruined by her smile. "You risk my wrath all the time," she said, taking a seat next to Laurel. She got a little closer than necessary, and she watched as Laurel swallowed nervously and shifted away. 

"I don't like it when you hate me," Laurel said quietly. 

Dinah had never seen Laurel so vulnerable before. It was completely unexpected. She didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Laurel started talking again before the silence got too long. 

"It felt like you didn't hate me for once and I didn't want to lose that," she whispered. 

Dinah didn't think there would come a day when she actually felt bad for the person who murdered Vince. "I'm sorry," slipped out of her mouth before she could fully process why. 

Laurel looked shocked. Honestly, Dinah was surprised too. 

"You were right to hate me," Laurel said. "You still are." 

Dinah shook her head quickly. "Hate is just a lack of understanding. I know now that you felt like you didn't have a choice." 

She grabbed Laurel's hand before she could psyche herself out and looked in her eyes. "I don't hate you," she said.

Laurel exhaled a shaky breath that was almost a sob. She let go of Dinah's hand and pinched her thigh to stop herself from crying. Not the healthiest tactic, but it distracted her long enough to force the tears away. 

"Why do you care if I hate you or not?" Dinah asked. It was probably the wrong thing to say, but she was so so curious. 

Laurel hesitated for a second, biting her lip in indecision. 

The she grabbed Dinah's hand and placed it over her heart. Dinah could feel the rapid tattoo of Laurel's heartbeat against her palm. A person's heart only beat that fast if... oh. Dinah dropped her hand away. 

Laurel opened her mouth to apologize, to say something, anything, but all of a sudden Dinah's lips were inches from hers. 

She heart skipped a beat and she hesitated for a moment before giving in and leaning forward to press their lips together. 

All of Laurel's kisses in the past had been hard and fast and desperate.

But here, with Dinah, it was soft and caring and... fun. She felt like she was floating. 

They separated and Laurel came back to earth, still reveling in Dinah's very existence. 

"I care if you hate me or not too," Dinah whispered.


End file.
